sTraWberRy PriNt L0ve
by cheekymonkey pirate
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran are new students at Alice Academy.They are on a mission in finding the missing magical cards. Natsume is unobviously jealous on Li because Li and Mikan became good friends...
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo! Mikan greeted with a big smile. The whole class didn't seem to mind poor Mikan. She realized she was totally out pf place. She walked towards Hotaru. As she was about to hug her suddenly Blang..Blang…

Hotaru! Mikan cried. Mikan got hit by Hotaru's number 101 inventions. Baka! Hotaru smirked. Mr, Narumi entered the class wearing a weird suit. Ohayo Minnasan! Today, I'm going to introduce two new students. Two new students? Mikan said in confused. It was announced yesterday, dummy! Hotaru said in annoyance. nani? I didn't know...Mikan cried.

Because you never listened Hotaru said. Mr. Narumi picked a piece of chalk and wrote the names of the two new students. Minnasan let me introduce to you Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura.

The two new students finally went inside the classroom. The girl named Sakura seems to be nice while the boy named Syaoran seems to be sort of snobbish. Ummm…Sakura-chan you shall sit beside Natsume Narumi said. Natsume who heard it frowned. baka he said to himself. And Li-kun you shall sit beside Mikan-chan. Natsume stared hardly Mikan. Hai..the two said

The two walked towards their seats. Li sat next to Mikan. Hajime mashite Li-kun! Mikan smiled. Hajime mashite! Li rebounded. watashi wa mikan-chan desu Mikan smiled. On the other hand Natsume was staring at them in an unobvious way. Suddenly he heard a voice greeting him. Natsume turned his head. Nani? natsume asked in annoyance. Hajime mashite! watashi wa sakura-chan desu. baka…natsume said. natsume turned his head back in place and he opened his comic book and placed at the top of his face. Sakura was deceived.

Nani? Baka? Sakura screamed. Hai…Baka Natsume declared. Li heard Natsume calling Sakura baka. He got off from from his seat and walked towards Natsume and threw the comic book from Natsume's face coz Natsume placed his comic book on the top of his face.

The whole class turned to look at them in fear. Nani desu ka,baka? Natsume smirked.

Baka? Don't you call sakura baka! Li shouted. Say what you want, I don't care natsume said. Li felt his nerves arouse. Li tore Natsume's comic book in pieces. Because of that he made Natsume mad. natsume's eyes were in flames. I'm gonna burn you to ashes..natsume shouted As he was about to burn Li, Mikan ran and stood in front of natsume facing him. Stop it! Mikan screamed and she indeed nullified it. Natsume was shocked. Li was also shocked. Everyone was in shock mode while Mikan was gasping for air. Mikan fell on the ground and collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

The accident…

I'm gonna call Mr. Narumi Hotaru said and she rode her invention number 102. The whole class remained in silence. Hoy! Look what you've don't to her natsume said still in flamed eyes. Iie look what you've done! Li declared. natsume felt a little bit guilty. Mr. Narumi came and he carried Mikan in his back.

Hoy! Where are you going to take her? Natsume asked. No need to worry ne, she'll be okay! Narumi said with a wink. natsume blushed. His face turned red and he realized that Narumi used his pheromone on him. You! Natsume fell on the ground.

Everyone was used to it. When Mikan finally awoke, the fist one she saw was Hotaru. Hotaru! Mikan cried. Unfortunately, BLANG! BLANG!

Why did you do that? Mikan said scratching her head. That one is for your

carelessness…BLANG…BLANG…And that one is for your stupidity, dummy! Hotaru said while blowing away the smoke from her Blang Gun. I'm not stupid! Mikan demanded. Suddenly, the door swung open and it was Li-kun and Sakura-chan. Hajime mashite Mikan-chan! Hotaru-chan! Sakura greeted with her stunning smile.

Hajimemashite Sakura-chan! Li-kun! Mikan smiled back. We just came by to thank you for saving Li-kun's life. If it weren't for you Li-kun would be probably ashes right now Sakura said. Iie…NO! It was nothing ne…Mikan demanded.

She felt flattered. Arigatou! Li-kun said while handing Mikan a box of cookies. To pay for your kindness and for your immediate recovery, Li-kun and I baked some cookies for you, Hope you'll like it! Sakura said.

Arigatou Sakura-chan and Li-kun! Mikan flashed a smile. Mikan, you have to dress up now…classes will start at 10 Hotaru interrupted checking her watch. Oh…we got to go now…Sayoonara! Sakura and Li both had gone out. I have to go Hotaru said and went out directly. Chotto matte Hotaru! Mikan screamed

. But her scream didn't stop Hotaru. Hotaru rode her invention number 102 and left Mikan all alone. Mikan realized that there was nothing that could ever stop Hotaru. So, she realized she have to go alone. She hurriedly dressed up and went out from that clinic. As she passed by the gardens, she noticed Natsume's back.

She walked towards him and she realized that Natsume was asleep. Natsume! Mikan said. But there was no reaction from Natsume. There was a comic book on top of natsume's face.

Mikan took off the comic book from Natsume's face. After she removed the comic book she saw a black cat mask on Natsume's face. So, he has been punished Mikan thought to her self.

Hmmm… I wonder how it feels to wear this kind of mask..Mikan was about to took the mask when natsume felt it and he grabbed Mikan's both arms. Mikan accidentally lost her balance and fell on top of Natsume in a very awkward position.


	3. Chapter 3

What am I feeling? ( s0ory if it's t0o sh0rt, I'm g0nna update this s0on)

Mikan's face turned red. And sweat poured from her face. "Are we gonna stay like this forever?" natsume asked annoyed. Suddenly, Ruka came and saw both of them in a very odd position. Natsu---me…Mi----kan….What are you doing? Ruka asked surprised.

Mikan immediately got up so fast. Iie…Iie…No, Ruka! It's not what you think Mikan blushed. "She wanted to harass me" Natsume said and got up. Nani?I did not! Mikan cried. Suddenly Natsume walked towards her. Nat--sume…Mikan's cheeks turned red. Natsume grew closer to Mikan's face.

Mikan closed her eyes and pouted her lips. Baka! Natsume declared and turned his back on Mikan. Let's go, Ruka! Natsume commanded. hai! Ruka said without any objections. The two left poor Mikan all alone. Mikan was all red. Her heartbeat grew faster. What am I feeling? She asked herself.


End file.
